True Form
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Setsuna's other form comes alive, what will everyone do? Bad summary, but I hope that you all please R&R!


Me: Ok here's a random one-shot 'cause I'm totally bored and don't know what to write for my other fanfics.

Konoka: Bad Fate-kun! What will your fans think?

Me: They can wait for a couple days…right?

Random fans: No! Hurry up and continue to write!

Me: Alright fine! I'll get workin' on the rest after this! Hope ya all enjoy this one!

* * *

It was late at night and our favorite protector Sakurazaki Setsuna just couldn't seem to sleep walked around the small castle that she and the other Ala Alba members were sheltering in.

'_What's this feeling? It feels like someone is trying to attack us._' she thought as she walked around cautiously.

"Hmm…Set-chan?" said the healer, Konoe Konoka as she got out of her room.

"Ojou-sama, you shouldn't be coming out this late." said setsuna, '_Not like I'm for one to talk…_'

"I just couldn't sleep and thought that I could talk to you." Konoka laughed sheepishly, "That is if you were awake."

"Why couldn't you sleep? I'm here now so let's go back to your room." Setsuna held Konoka's hand as they walked back into the room that Konoka left.

They sat on the bed and Konoka laid her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Ojou-sama what's wrong?" asked Setsuna.

"I…I'm scared Set-chan…" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist, "I have this feeling that…you're gonna go away…_far away_…"

"I won't leave you again and you know it." Setsuna put her arm around Konoka's shoulders.

Konoka didn't believe her and hugged Setsuna tighter, burying her face in Setsuna's shoulder, "Prove it to me…"

Setsuna couldn't believe what Konoka just asked her, ""You…You don't trust me?"

"I just want you to prove to me that you won't go away…that you won't leave me here alone again…"

"But I'm right here with you."

"That's not enough…what if you go some where? How can I make sure that you won't leave me and come straight back?" Konoka finally looked at Setsuna, "You've been hiding things from me…you won't tell me everything about you…how…how can I make sure that you won't leave?"

"Ojou-sama…If I wanted to leave your side forever, I would've done so long ago."

"Then show her your _other_ form student of Shinmei-ryu." said a voice.

Both Konoka and Setsuna froze at the familiar owner of the voice. They looked around and saw Fate Averruncus floating in the room.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded setsuna.

"To get rid of Negi-kun's most troublesome members. That includes you two."

Setsuna stood in front of Konoka, "If you think that you're going to lay one finger on Ojou-sama, think again!"

Fate smirked, "There's a better way to defeat you two with just one move." he raised his hand towards Setsuna as a bright light came from his hand, "_Ostendo mihi vestri verus vultus dimidium – semino._"

Setsuna screamed in pain as Fate's attack hit her and she fell to the ground, rolling in pain.

"My work is now done. She will finish my work for me." said Fate as he disappeared.

"Set-chan!" Konoka ran and knelt next to Setsuna, "Are you alright?"

"Konoka-san! What's going on in there?!" shouted Negi as he and a few other members of the Ala Alba banged on the door.

Just as Konoka was about to get up, Setsuna grabbed her arm, "Don't.

"But Set-chan!"

Setsuna let go of Konoka and tried to stand, but she couldn't. She felt like her body was on fire and everything was a blur.

"Set-chan!"

Setsuna couldn't hear Konoka's voice, something was trying to get out. Her greatest fear was coming out!

"Kono-chan run!" was all Setsuna could yell before everything became what she feared.

Konoka's eyes widened as she saw Setsuna's body transform. Her wings were stretched out and instead of the pure angel white color it was before, it was black as a starless night, her eyes turned golden yellow and her pupils split into cat-like, her ears pointed, hair turned silver white, her nails sharpened into claws, and her muscles grew more that humanly imaginable.

"Se…Set…chan…?"

Setsuna growled at Konoka in a voice that wasn't her own, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Set…chan…" Konoka could believe her eyes, this was_ her_ Set-chan…

"I don't want your pity! Leave me alone!" Setsuna shouted, running out of the room through the window.

Thunder struck and within a heartbeat, rain came down hard.

"Konoka-san! What was that breaking sound?! Open this door!"

Konoka didn't open the door, instead she followed Setsuna as best as she could.

'_Set-chan…Set-chan…Set-chan!_'

* * *

Setsuna sat alone in the forest below the castle. She hoped that the rain could wash away her ugliness, but it didn't.

'_**You being here will only bring us misfortune!**_'

'_**Stop it! It's not my fault!**_' Setsuna slammed her fist into the rocks next to her.

'_**No one cares for a filthy hanyo like you! Just disappear!**_'

Setsuna glared at everything in her sights, wishing that they would leave her alone.

She was surprised when she heard something panting and that something was Konoka.

"Se…Set-chan…" she was soaking wet from the rain, there was mud all over her clothes, and parts of her clothes were ripped.

"Get away from me!" shouted Setsuna, but Konoka only came closer to her.

"Set-chan…I…" Konoka was about to touch Setsuna.

Setsuna raised her claws and slashed Konoka's arm, "Come near me again and I'll cut you into pieces!"

'_This is wrong…this…this isn't Set-chan…_' thought Konoka, backing away slightly.

'_This…this is right…everyone always lies to me…saying that they weren't scared of me…_' thought Setsuna as she looked down, '_Don't force everyone's fake love and care on me! I don't need that!_' Konoka turned to leave,_ 'I…I don't care of what you all thought…I wanted…Some one to hold me like a normal human...someone that admits that they were scared of me...I want us to be together!_'

Konoka turned around, ran towards Setsuna, and embraced her.

"Set-chan…don't do this…turn back to normal…please…I couldn't bear if you don't turn back." Konoka started to cry, '_I'm worried Set-chan...that you won't be the same again._'

"Stop it! Let me go! Don't you get it?!" shouted Setsuna.

"No I don't!" Konoka shouted back, "I'm scared Set-chan…right now…listening to your voice, it's not like you. It's like...you're comepletely different and you heart isn't the same." Konoka calmed down a bit. "It's scary Set-chan…from now on…I want to understand everything…"

"From now on Set-chan…just like when protected me and listened to my complaints…I want to protect you and listen to yours." Konoka looked at Setsuna, '_I don't want you to suffer alone._'

Setsuna stared at Konoka in disbelief, "When times get tough for you…when you're feeling weak, or when you're scared I want you to tell me Set-chan. I want you to let me care for you. I want to stay together!"

'_Together?_' Setsuna was slowly turning back to normal.

"I want us to live, eat meals, study, share our troubles…just like what we did before…together." Konoka started to cry, "I want to stay together with you!"

A few moments passed and Setsuna decided to break the ice and tell Konoka the truth.

"You…" Konoka looked up and saw that Setsuna was back to normal, "You don't have to love everything…if you were scared then it's ok…" '_Because being scared means that you saw my ugliness._' "This is all that I wanted…To have someone share my worried with…" Setsuna started to cry, "Let's go on living together…" Setsuna hugged Konoka close to her. '_I thought that no one would ever understand me…I never thought that I would hear those words from your mouth Kono-chan._'

"Set-chan…?" Konoka looked at Setsuna who used her lap as a pillow.

'_Why would someone like you stay near someone like me and cry for me? How can I ask for that? I don't deserve you Kono-chan…but now…I don't want us to part!_'

Konoka smiled as Setsuna drifted off to sleep, "Set-chan…you know that I love you…now I know...I know that you feel the same as me."

* * *

Me: Ya-ha how's this for a one shot?

Konoka: You're very mean Fate-kun…

Me: Or so I've been told XD Anyways, hope that you all enjoy this! **_Maybe_** I'll put an epilogue later. I don't see a point in this but I don't own Negima or Fruits Basket or any other anime!

Setsuna: Do that and I'll kill you.

Me: Was something makin' a death threat against me? -looks around- I don't see the owner.

Asuna: Setsuna-san I'll hold this guy down while you kill him!

Konoka: You two be nice.

Me: It's ok Jou-chan. Anyways, please read and review!


End file.
